Chamber of Chills Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Thirst! | Writer2_1 = Dan Adkins | Writer2_2 = Steve Gerber | Penciler2_1 = P. Craig Russell | Inker2_1 = Dan Adkins | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Jean Izzo | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = In the year 2180 a vampire drains the blood from all of the crew on a rocket ship. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed vampire Other Characters: * passengers of the Wolf spaceship ** crew *** Charlie (dead, killed by the vampire) *** John (killed by the vampire) *** Doctor (killed by the vampire) *** Captain (killed by the vampire) *** Emerson (killed by the vampire) *** Tockman (killed by the vampire) *** others unnamed (killed by the vampire, for a total of 32 crew members) ** sleepers (200 people that are hibernating) Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** somewhere in space between Earth and Proxima Centauri (star) Items: * photon-blaster/photon gun (belonging to Charlie) Vehicles: * Wolf (starship) | StoryTitle3 = Spell of the Dragon | Writer3_1 = Dan Adkins | Writer3_2 = John Jakes | Penciler3_1 = Dan Adkins | Penciler3_2 = Val Mayerik | Inker3_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = John Costanza | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis3 = Brak the barbarian seeks the magical aid of a witch in his quest to slay a dragon, but she betrays him by telling the beautiful village headman's daughter that Brak is wounded and sends her after him. Part of her spell requires that he slay the first human he gazes upon after killing the beast and she despises beautiful young women. When Brak returns to the witch he has a red sash draped over his head and the witch feels as though she had seen it before. He tells her that it belongs to the headman's daughter and he used it to prevent him from gazing upon any until he returned to the witch. She tries to slay him with a spell, but his sword arm is faster. The headman's daughter comments as he leaves the witch's hovel that it was fortunate the sun blinded him from seeing her until he could fasten the sash about his head. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed woman Antagonists: * * Unnamed dragon-thing Other Characters: * Villagers * Races and Species: * * * Dragon-things Locations: * ** Unnamed village ** Items: * Events: * Age of Blood Category:Age of Blood | Notes = * Sequence 1 The Monster from the Mound! ** Adapted from the short story "The Horror from the Mound" by American author Robert E. Howard. ** letters: Izzo is uncredited * Sequence 2 Thirst! ** plot by Adkins, script by Gerber. ** letters: Izzo is uncredited * Sequence 3 Spell of the Dragon ** plot by Adkins, script by Jakes ** layouts by Adkins. * Spell of the Dragon was reprinted in | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}